Meet the New Ghost
by Awesome as Annabeth
Summary: Everyone knows Nearly Headless Nick, right? But when he needs a break (ghosts need vacations too!) who will take his place? When Lily goes to Hogwarts, it'll be an extra special year! Meet the new ghost... Rated T because I said so. :P
1. The Sorting

**Hi guys! So, it's been a LONG time since I've written a HP fanfic. Nonetheless, here you go! My friend told me I HAD to make this (ever since I told her about this idea) so I might as well thank her. THANKS!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ DOWN BELOW!**

**Now, I need to explain some things in this authors note. So this is YEARS later. Two years (21 years after the war) and they have a new headmaster. I'll make him up. Also the Triwizard Tournament will be that year. If you're confused with anything else, just ask. And this is the year Lily will be sorted too... I have another thing to. I forgot whether Dumbledore gives his speech before or after the Sorting. I'm lending my friend the first book, so I can't actually check. D: Please bear with me. If I make any mistakes, SORRY!**

**Now read! Please leave a review on your way out too! ;)**

* * *

"Welcome back everyone! I hope you all had a great summer vacation. It is yet another year, to enjoy and cherish! To all our new students, welcome! To all our our old students, welcome back! Now, before I start with our usual speech, we must do the Sorting! Professor McGonagall, if you shall. But first, the song."

The Sorting Hat suddenly comes to life, and starts singing a song.

_"Oh might not like me,_

_but look beyond what you see._

_For am the Sorting Hat!_

_not a namby little bat._

_I will sort you for who you are,_

_even if you have ugly scars._

_There are four Houses before your eyes,_

_each with a unique surprise._

_There's Gryffindor, the daring and brave,_

_they're more brave than a knight in a cave._

_There's Ravenclaw, the intelligent and witty,_

_there's more in there than a huge city!_

_There's Hufflepuff, the patient and loyal,_

_they're unafraid to toil._

_And then there's Slytherin, the ambitious and cunning,_

_get them mad and you'll be running._

_Those are the Houses galore!_

_Be sure to be nice and explore._

_But be careful, and be nice,_

_For surely you may owe them a horrid price."_

**(Sorry for the horrible song. It's the best I could do! Let's just say everyone liked it and didn't think of it in a terrible way, shall we?**

Everyone cheered, and clapped politely.

Professor McGonagall rolls open the scroll with all the first years name. I remember when I was first sorted. Said I was 'another Weasley'. I still haven't figured out if it was an insult or not. She starts of alphabetically, as usual.

"Louis Astec."

He walks up, a nervous wreck. I would've said hi ti him, but I wouldn't be introduced till later.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff house starts cheering. I smirk. Oh how much fun it'll be when I'm introduced.

"Billy Awoodfore."

He walks up, and puts the Sorting Hat on.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

They cheer, and shoots Lily a look that says _hope you're in the same House! _I'll be keeping an eye on them...

The time passes by quickly, and we're already at M.

"Parneet Mivanndi!" Professor McGonagall says.

She walks up, flipping her hair to on side. She reminds me of Angelina...oh I miss her...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Duaa Nazir!"

She walks up, and eagerly jams the Sorting Hat on her head. _Just like Hermione. Man, I miss annoying her with my pranks. It was a great time._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Soon, she gets to P.

"Lily Potter."

"Potter?"

"_Another _one?"

Whispers were carried around the Great Hall. She got even more nervous, but she still went up to the Sorting Hat.

"Hmmm. This is extremely hard. You can do so much in Ravenclaw, yet your daring personality makes me consider Gryffindor."

"Not Hufflepuff, not Hufflepuff." She whispers. I can hear her, me being the person I am.

"Not Hufflepuff, eh? I remember when your father did the same thing as this. _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. _Ah, I remember the times. But this is for you. If you mustn't be in Hufflepuff, I think I know where you should go. I think it should be GRYFFINDOR!"

The Sorting Hat shouted out the last part. The whole Gryffindor table shouted in delight. Lily (probably flustered) went down, and went to the Gryffindor table.

"Hugo Weasley."

Suddenly, I heard my nephew's name. **(Is it nephew? Review if I'm right or wrong!)**

He went up, and put the Hat on. _I woner if George told him he had to fight a troll? I remember when we told Ron that. Then he did fight one. Blimey..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table cheers, and he walks towards the table.

"Erik Xnelioke."

He goes up, with a glint in his eye. But not the happy type of glint. It's the glint of...evil? I wouldn't know. After all, I am in a not-so-good state...

"SLYTHERIN!"

They cheer, and he goes and sits down.

"Now that we have finished the Sorting, let's feast! But I would like to say a few words. And they are: Linen! Switch! Flower! And Granite! Thanks you!"

He sat down, and food appeared. _I miss eating. It was tasty._

I want to go around, looking at the new faces, but I can't. Well, until I'm introduced. I've got to wait until everyone's eaten their fill. Great...

Soon though, all the food has vanished, and the new Headmaster (Adrian von Gretchen) starts his speech. Weird, he's like Dumbledore. Man, I miss him. But then again, I saw him like, two hours ago? I forgot. Way to go...

"Welcome everyone! This year shall be extraordinary. Now I'm not just saying that. As you know, or don't know, Nicolas is taking a vacation. Luckily, we've got a replacement. Everyone, it is my pleasure to introduce the new Gryffindor Ghost. Put your hands together for... FRED WEASLEY!"

_That's my cue! _

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Shout-out to my friend (STILL won't give you her name) and I hope you enjoy! Read, Review, Follow and Favourite! I'll try to update, but no promises. So, till I see you again! :D**

**HP Question of the Day: How did Fred Weasley die?**

**If you get it, I'll give you a shout-out! :D And if you want anyone in here (e.g Albus Potter) then you can do that to! But only to the person who gets the question right. Happy answering!**


	2. DON'T KILL ME!

**Hi guys. I don't think I can finish the story. Or, give me sometime t think about it. I know, I just published it. But I really don't know if I can finish it. Here, I'll put it on hiatus. The one who got it right was Goddess of Wilderness. **

**P.S Goddess of Wilderness, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**So...yeah. Review if you want me to continue, or I might not.**

**Awesome as Annabeth.**

**If you want me to update, you must... REVIEW!**


	3. Duaa Nazir

**I was joking! I wanted to prank my friend (Goddess of Wilderness) and she TOTALLY flipped! So I told her I'd do something on Fanfiction at 6 or 7 pm. Here's the next chapter! :D :D :D :D :D And Goddess of Wilderness, you can ask for ANYONE to be in the story. An OC or someone else from HP. **

* * *

Everyone craned their necks to look at me. To be honest, I was never this popular. Well, except when I was in my Fifth Year. Which reminds me, I wonder how the Skiving Snackboxes are doing. Now that I actually think about it, I wonder how George is...

"AHEM! Everyone, settle down, settle down. You all can stare at him some other time. Sorry to ruin your fun Fred."

"Nah, it's fine. Can't wait to prank you all!" I say, with a sneaky smile. Everyone shifts, except for Hugo. He looks at me, with wide eyes. I float away, glancing behind me.

* * *

"So you're the _real _Fred Weasley?"

"Yes."

"So...you fought in the War at Hogwarts 21 yeas ago?"

"Yes."

"And you died from...a killing curse?"

"Yes. From a Deatheater named Avery."

"So...you died smiling?"

"Well, I was joking with Percy the Prat. My brother."

"You didn't like Uncle Percy?"

"He wasn't on our side until a minute before I died."

"So...you forgave him first?"

"Yes...I suppose so."

"Then you died?"

"Yeah."

"Am I allowed to call him Uncle Prat?"

"No. Call him Uncle Humongous Big-head."

He started laughing, which made me smile. Everyone went to their Common Room, and I decided to hang out in the Gryffindor. Big mistake...

"So...you're my Uncle?"

"Yes Hugo. I am your UNCLE!" I said dramatically, like Darth Vader.

"You're like Collin Creevey, aren't you?"

"WHAT!? Don't you mean Callum Creevey? HE'S annoying. And he asks too many...questions."

His expression was priceless. I smiled, and tried to lightly punch his arm, and he looks like he was washed down with cold water. _Oops._

"Alright everyone, go to bed! You all have classes tomorrow. Get some shut eye!" Angus the Prefect shouted. Hugo went upstairs, with everyone else.

I turned around, getting ready for my prank, when I noticed a girl in an armchair, reading as if her life depended on it. She had one streak at the side of her hair, and it was changing colour rapidly.

_That's one of my products! _

"Enjoying the book?" I asked her.

She quietly screamed, got her wand out, and threw it at me. It went through me, and went sailing across the room.

"S-sorry!" She squeaked. She ran for her wand, then looked at me.

"It's fine. Enjoyed the book?"

"Oh yes. The Percy Jackson series is my favourite! I'm almost done The Mark of Athena, and then I'll have to-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down! You are JUST like Hermione."

Her streak turns bright pink. _Embarrassed. _

"H-Hermione Granger? As in, _the _Hermione Granger? As in, _the_ smartest witch in her age? As in, _the-_"

"Yes yes yes, all of that. She was smarter than me. Just don't tell her I said that."

"O-okay! I'm Duaa. Duaa Nazir."

"Hmm. Great to see you Duaa."

"G-great to see you too! And umm, just saying that I'm not this nervous all the time. It's just that...this place it HUGE and it's so much different than what I'm used to..."

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

"Yeah. And the fact that I'm talking to someone who's..."

"Dead? Yeah. You'll get used to that too. I'll help you out! Be on the lookout tomorrow..."

"Thanks! So, I'll head back. Bye!"

"Bye!"

She walks away, and I float away, grinning like a madman.

_I know who I'm going to prank..._

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if I made any mistakes!**


	4. The War IS ON!

I turned invisible, and waited for the new victim to arrive.

_I wonder how she'd react. I hope she doesn't blow a fuse, that'd be terrible. But Hermione would...oh no..._

But I shove that thought away.

_When pranking, you must face the consequences like a MAN! Or a ghost, in this case._

My patience started to wear thin, but I checked the time.

_So she must leave in 5...4...3...2...1..._

And miraculously, someone_ did _come out at that time. But to my horror, someone else fell into the trap. She (I think?) was in her second year. She tripped on the trip wire, and then the tart launched itself. To my astonishment, my calculations were right (took me all night!) and when her face was about to make contact, she face planted into it. I heard a victorious laugh, and I got out of my hiding spot, becoming visible.

"HA! I _knew _it! Fred Weasley, you should NEVER give away clues like that. And the noise you made!"

Duaa laughs triumphantly, and her streak turns lilac.

_Excited._

"Wait, you KNEW about this?"

The pranked girl stands up, bits and pieces of pie falling off her face.

"Of course! I'm sorry Nimra, but pranking you was just _to _tempting! Besides, why do all the work when a ghost can do it for you?"

They all turn to me, and I smile.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed the show! Please, the exit's this way."

I wave my arms in the direction of the doors, and Nimra loses it.

"I'M TELLING PROFESSOR GRETCHEN!" She hollers. Nimra storms out, and people get out of her way.

"Well, shouldn't you all head down for breakfast?"

* * *

"-and Fred, when you gave that stupid grin of yours, I knew at that moment you'd prank me. You really _should_ step up your game, your really slacking."

Duaa keeps ranting about how I failed, and hw I'm losing my touch. But if only she knew...

"Oh really? Interesting..."

The her eyes bulges, and then turns into a Canary.

"Ha! The old Canary Cream. Slacking, eh? Not anymore! PRANK WARS!"

She turns back into a human, and her streak is red.

_Furious._

"You're on! I'll dodge your pranks, and every time I do, you do me a favour! Every time i get pranked I'll...um..."

"You'll prank Nimra." I suggest.

"What? NO!" Nimra shouts, but Duaa's streak turns lilac.

_Excited._

"Sure! Shake on it?"

We shake hands, and she turns to Nimra.

"I'm sorry."


	5. An Alliance?

I float around, looking for the perfect place to prank Duaa. She (well, technically I) started prank wars, and now IT IS ON. If I get her, then Nimbits (perfect nickname!) will get pranked. Now I've become Peeves. Wait, Peeves...

I set off to look for the poltergeist, but I he was talking to...that eveil guy Erik! The Slytherin dude! I hate that guy...

"-so you'll do it?"

"Of course of course, anything for you..."

Anything for you? That's not Peeves. But he's right there. Something's not right. The only person who can control Peeves is...

"Now scat Peeves! Someone's watching..."

Erik saunters off, and Peeves accidentally "bumps" into me.

"Fred! D-did you hear our conversation?"

"That doesn't matter. I need your help. Wanna prank someone?"

* * *

"But Professor! It was a harmless joke!"

"Miss Nazir, you jinxed a fellow student! How was that a _harmless joke!?_"

"Well, you see, I was aiming for the wall _way_ over there, and Nimra walked in the way."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because, I would NEVER lie. Plus, I can't lie. It runs in the family."

"Humph. I better not see this happen again."

Professor HumbleBee (new Divination teacher) walked away, and I went in front of Duaa.

"Did Duaa get in trouble."

"No. It has nothing of your concern and I believe I have a class now. If you'll excuse me-"

She shoved me (if that's possible) and heads towards her class.

"And she walks into the trap." I mutter, slyly smiling. Oh the fun I'm going to have...


End file.
